The Sky and His Sun
by CieloDiLiberta
Summary: I do not own the imagine. Tsuna's Intuition has been bugging him all day, but as the day went on he started paying less and less it attention to it. It was only by luck that the sniper caught his attention.. Series of one-shots. R27 Rated T due to Reborn's mouth among other things
1. Saving the Sun

Hey everyone! Thanks for taking you time to end this and I'm really sorry about the crappy summary, I promise you the story is better.

Warnings: OCCness, Sadness, BoyXBoy, and Death

Non beta'd

* * *

Tsuna smiled up at his boyfriend and former-tutor, Reborn, ignoring the blood that was staining one side of his head. It was astonishing, really, how quickly everything happened; his intuition has been ringing all day so naturally everyone was on guard but it was only out of luck that Tsuna noticed the sniper take aim at Reborn.

Tsuna didn't even hesitate, pushing Reborn out of the way and taking the bullet to his chest. He knew that the others in the room had already left to apprehend the poor fool who dared attack Vongola Decimo. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of what his Guardians would do to the person before realizing that Reborn's lips were moving.

"-una. Oi, Dame-Tsuna, you better answer me. I won't repeat myself again." His tutor's , because let's face even if it's been 10 years since Tsuna's claimed the title of Decimo and with it Vongola's throne Reborn would always have more to teach him, baritone voice finally reached his ears and he couldn't help but smile even wider as he quickly looked Reborn over looking for any wounds. Pleased when he found none, Tsuna tried to sit up only to be forced back down by a very concerned hitman.

"Reborn?" Tsuna looked perplexed, his normally silky voice sounding raw and worn. That was when he took in the face of the Number One Hitman. Reborn had gotten better at showing his emotions to others though he still refused to let his walls down for anyone other than Tsuna and right now looking at Reborn broke Tsuna's hearts. His mouth was wide open as he pressed one shaking hand to Tsuna's chest to try and stop the bleeding, his other arm cradling the other's head. Reborn's head hung low as he looked into Tsuna's eyes, his own filling with tears as he tried to sallow down his fears.

"What were you thinking?!" Reborn hissed out, quickly hiding his concern behind his anger.

Tsuna just shrugged to the best of his abilities, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards despite Reborn's anger.

Silence passed between the pair, Tsuna's eyesight fading in and out again and again and Reborn scowling down at his idiotic boyfriend, because honestly what didn't this man-child understand about the fact that he was the boss. That he was the one everyone cared for and looked up to, his life was more important than Reborn's own.

"Hey Reborn?" Tsuna's voice carried in the office and Reborn did his best to suppress the wince at such a tired yet peaceful tone.

"What do you want, _idiota._ "

A full blown smile stretched across Tsuna's features as he looked up with hazy eyes, "Will you marry me?"

A snort resounded through the room, "Stop joking around, Tsuna. We have more pressing matters."

"I'm serious, Reborn." Tsuna whined, pulling out a slightly bloodied ring of his chest pocket. Reborn could only stare at the golden ring in his lover's hand.

"Don't fuck with me Tsuna," Reborn finally growled out.

Tsuna just laughed and looked up at him expectantly, his eyes growing hazier with every passing second but the smile never leaving his face.

"Fuck," Reborn groaned; a small smile setting on his lips. "You're serious about this."

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Sorry, I learned from the best."

"Damn right you did, Dame-Tsuna."

"So," Tsuna spoke quietly. He could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker.

"So, what?"

This time it was Tsuna's turn to snort, "So, will you marry me, Reborn?"

Reborn started at him for a moment, searching for any trace of a lie or teasing only when he found none did he speak again.

"Of course, dumbass."

Tsuna just smiled as his eyes slowly slip shut. Reborn's pleas falling onto deaf ears as Tsuna's body went limp in his arms.


	2. A new Dawn

_11 favorites and 13 followers?! Thank you all so much!_

 _I'm so glad you all enjoy these so far._

 _If you guys have a particular scenario that you want to see leave a review and let me know._

 _Once again, thanks everyone!_

Non beta'd

* * *

"What do you want, Kawahira?" Tsuna snarled at the former Tri-Ni-Set ambassador. The two had been on relatively good terms throughout the years since Tsuna broke the curse that plagued the Arcobaleno, in fact Tsuna had made it a point that all the Arcobaleno talk with the man and resolve everything. Needless to say Tsuna had to pay a lot of money to fix everything. But right now, Tsuna couldn't be too careful no one outside of himself or his Guardians were allowed in this room.

Tsuna's eyes drifted to the prone form of Reborn. Reborn had been attacked with still recovering from the curse; Verde had been correct about them growing to their original forms but he had been wrong about the time. Instead of growing for 24 years like he predicted, the entire process would last only a day, normally that wouldn't be a problem but no one knew when the process was going to start not even Kawahira. Reborn had been on a mission when it happened, it was only thanks to Tsuna's intuition that they found him before it was too late. But there were some complications. Reborn hadn't grown any since the attack. While the others had already finished growing and were getting used to their old bodies, Reborn was still in the body of a 10 year old.

"He'll die, Kawahira's voice rang through the small room. "If something isn't done soon, Reborn will die."

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna cringed at his own stutter, Reborn wouldn't be pleased when he heard that Tsuna had slipped back into his old habit of stuttering. Last time it happened Reborn literally beat it out of him. Reborn. Tsuna frowned at the thought of losing Reborn. So much would have been left unsaid. Tsuna never would have been able to thank him for giving him a family, for caring for him, for loving him like he did even it was normally painful. Tsuna would never be able to tell him how much he loved him.

Kawahira sighed gaining the attention of the petite brunet, "The curse when finally lifted would give those under it their original forms back."

"What does that have to do with Reborn dying?"

"If you'd let me finish you would knew, Tsunayoshi."

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, they should have gotten their original bodies back but the process should not have been disrupted. Their flames were slowly being released from the pacifiers and more were being produced at the same time for a larger body to handle." Kawahira finished, looking past Tsuna to the body on the bed. He couldn't help the grimace that no doubt passed his face, the Strongest of the Seven seemed so vulnerable.

"I still don't understand how Reborn will die." Tsuna scowled.

"The time limit of twenty-four hours has been up for quite some time, correct?" At the nod from Tsuna, he continued, "That means that he is producing enough Flame for a man three-times his age. Simply put, his Flames with kill him."

"Reborn's Flames, they're Sun Flames. Shouldn't they save him instead?"

"Normally that would be the case, yes. But Reborn does not use the healing ability often, he uses the destructive property of the Sun Flame causing his Flame to be harmful instead of helpful."

"I, he, isn't there anything we can do?" Tsuna bit back the tears that were welling in his eyes. Reborn was going to die here. _Reborn was going to die._

"There isn't anything _I_ can do," Kawahira watched as the other visibly deflated at those words. "However, there is something _you_ can do."

Tsuna perked up almost instantly, "What can I do?"

"Your Sky Flame is so pure that you could force his Flame to shift from destructive to healing and save his life," He held up his hand as Tsuna went to answer. "But, you will die instead, Tsunayoshi."

"W-what?"

"While you do have an insane amount of Flame inside you it would not be enough to keep you alive and insure that Reborn's Flame stays healing. Your life or his. Whose will you chose?"

Tsuna fell back in his seat, his life or Reborn's? Reborn who taught him what it meant to protect those you care about, Reborn the one who put him through hellish training on a daily basis to take over a mafia family that he didn't even want. Reborn who took him from a lonely child to a man surround by those he loved. Reborn the one he fall in love with. _Reborn._

Tsuna smiled softly, there was no real reason to think about it. He had long since decided that if the need would arise he would save his family, no matter who they were.

"Tell me what I need to do." Tsuna's looked at Kawahira, caramel eyes had shifted into a dawning orange that burned with resolve.

Kawahira could only smile bitterly as they went to work transferring Tsuna's Flames into Reborn.

Hours had passed and Tsuna could feel himself getting weaker with each passing moment, but he didn't care. His only focus was making sure that Reborn took every single Flame. Nothing else mattered.

The dawn started to shine through the window, illuminating Tsuna's eyes even more, when Reborn started to stir. Kawahira had long since disappeared after he gave Tsuna the proper instructions about how to properly transfer the Flames.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile weakly as Reborn's piercing onyx eyes opened.

"Reborn," Tsuna's voice was airy and came out barely above a whisper. "'m so glad you're awake. Don't think I could 'ave gone on much longer." Exhaustion was clear in the burnet's eyes.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at that, but as he opened his mouth to speak no words came out.

"You won't be able to talk for quite some time, Renato." A voice rang startling the duo.

"Kawahira, don't startle me like that!" Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms.

"I apologize, Tsunayoshi." A painful expression crossed his face as the double-meaning registered in Tsuna's mind.

"Times up?"

Kawahira nodded.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, sadness in his eyes but a smile on his face. "'m so glad I got to see you one last time Reborn. Thank you so much for everything," his voice became harder to understand as tears fell from his eyes. "Ti amo, Reborn." _I'm so glad that I fell in love with you._

Reborn's eyes widened as Tsuna spoke those words, they sounded too much like a goodbye. Something in his stomach twisted. This couldn't be goodbye, not now, not after everything they went through together. Tsuna didn't know, Tsuna didn't know how much he loved him. _Tsuna didn't know._

As if seeing the words in Reborn's eyes, Tsuna smiled bitterly and nodded.

'No,' Reborn thought cursing his inability to speak right now, cursing the fact that he trained Tsuna so well. 'Too well," his mind supplied when he tried to read Tsuna's mind.

Kawahira didn't say a word just nodded to Tsuna to give him conformation, time was officially up for him.

Tsuna just leaned over Reborn's bed, a smile on his face. Gently he placed a kiss on Reborn's forehead.

"Goodbye," he whispered softly into Reborn's ear.

As the soon finally rose high into the sky, Tsuna gave one last smile to Reborn before fading away right before his eyes.

The Vongola ring fell to the ground with a 'CLANG!' that resounded throughout the room signifying the end of the Decimo generation and with it Vongola.


End file.
